Seigaku no Student Council
by littlewolf123
Summary: The Tennis Culb is about to be closed! By who, the student council, of course! Find out why and how the Seigaku Regulars are doing to stop it.


"Nani?!" The acrobatic player all but shrieked when he heard this disastrous piece of news. The other Regulars had to cover their ears because of the noise.

"Kikamaru-sempai, please don't yell like that!" Said an annoyed Ryoma. "Ryuusaki-sensei, why is the tennis club being closed down?" He asked.

Ryuusaki-sensei sighed. "I don't know Ryoma-kun. It was the student council's decision and we can't do anything about it."

"But, sensei! Why can't we do anything? I mean why US?! Our tennis club was doing so well!" Asked Momo.

"Actually, according to my data, we aren't the only club about to be shut down. The Art club, Basketball, Football, Softball, and the Jazz club is all being shut down. Said Inui, looking at his notebook."

"Is there anyway to prevent this, sensei?" Asked the ever calm Buchou.

Sumire Ryuusaki shook her head sadly. "Not unless you can convince the student council, Tezuka."

"Why don't we try to reason with the student council then, Tezuka?" Asked the Fuku-Buchou. 'Maybe they'll reconsider if we try and talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand and we'll find out why they tried to close down our club."

"Ehh, we had a student council?" Asked Ryoma as he drank his Ponta. Although he was acting calm and bored on the outside, inside, he was a bit nervous. He can't have the tennis club shutting down…tennis was his life.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Of course we have a student council, Echizen!" Said everyone except Tezuka.

"Doesn't every school?" Asked Momo.

"Fshuuuuuu!" Said Kaido.

"I don't know if talking to them will do you any good, Oishi, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Said Ryuusaki-sensei.

**_In the Student Council Room:_**

"Asahara-senpai! Where are you?! Please stop acting like a little kid and come out of hiding!" Shouted the annoyed secretary, Tatsuya, Riku. "If I find you sleeping again, I'll eat your lunch!"

"Noooo! Not my lunch! Riku-chan, you're so mean!" Said the Fuku-Shuseki, Ryuubi Asahara, while crying melodramatically.

Riku heaved a big sigh. "Senpai, he said annoyed. Please do your job and stop slacking off. We still have a lot of work."

"But riku-chan that's what you're here for! You know, to do my work, since as a senpai, I am very busy." Said Ryuubi. After he said this, he felt a smack on his head. "Juu-kun! What was that for?" Said Ryuubi, starting to fake cry again.

"Baka." Said Juuhou. "Stop bothering our kohai, and start working, or I'll tell Shuseki (president) about the-"

He was suddenly stopped forcefully by Ryuubi's hand.

"Ah, Gomen! Juu-kun!" Said Ryuubi, his hand still on Juuhou's mouth, sweat dropping while looking around to see if their Shuseki was there. "I'll get working now. Then he looked at the amount of paperwork on his desk and sweat-dropped." He sent Juuhou a puppy dog look, but he ignored it.

"Wah, you're so mean Juu-kun!" He pouted as he stared at his pile of work.

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Tezuka, when should we go to the student council room?" Asked Oishi.

"Ah, we should go after school, since we don't want to disturb them during lunch."

"You're right, we don't want to disturb them during lunch. I'll tell Ryuusaki-sensei to take over the club for today." With that, he left to go find her.

Tezuka rubbed his temples. He hoped this would go well. Otherwise, there would be no tennis club.

**_After School:_**

Oishi fidgeted nervously in his school uniform, standing outside the student council room. It didn't help that he heard yelling and crashing noises inside the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly. Tezuka looked at him reassuringly. Oishi exhaled deeply and knocked. There were a lot of muffled shouts and noises when suddenly, the door opened. Oishi, who was surprised, took a step back.

"Eh, Nani? What do you want?" The person asked.

Tezuka, being well, Tezuka, spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, however, we have something important to discuss with you". He said in a calm voice.

"Oh, ok, come in." the person said. He grinned sheepishly. "Don't mind the mess."

The room was indeed quite messy as there were 7 desks on the side of the wall and a big table in the middle. Each desk was decorated by personal preferences and covered with papers and folders and candy and in the middle of the big table, there was a bowl of candy.

"Oi, Riku-chan! There's visitors, don't be rude and welcome them properly!" Said the Ryuubi.

"Senpai, you don't have to yell, I'm right here…and isn't it your job as fuku-shuseki (Vice-President) to help them?" Then he turned to Tezuka. "Hello, I'm Tatsuya, Riku, Ninen. I'm the secretary. Nice to meet you." He said while bowing. "And this is Asahara, Ryuubi-san, the Fuku-Shuseki."

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu, yoroshiku." Said Tezuka also bowing. Oishi did the same.

"So," interjected Ryuubi. "What can we help you with?" He asked, still smiling.

"Hai, we're from the tennis team and…"

"And you want to know why you're club is being shut down." Interrupted Juuhou.

Tezuka nodded.

Ryuubi's smile faltered a little. He hesitated then said, "Well, we can't really help you out with that. The decision has been made." He told them.

"But we want to know why our club is being shut down, Asahara-san." Said Oishi.

Ryuubi hesitated again, and looked at Juuhou. This time, Juuhou stood up and walked towards them.

"Tezuka-san, we're not at liberty to tell you anything, and since Hinotama Shuseki is away, I'm afraid you'll have to come at a better time. Although I highly doubt you can change her mind. Oh, and I am Ishinomori, Juuhou, Sannen. I'm the treasurer. "

"Ishinomori-san, we just want to know why our club is getting shut down and to see if we can do anything to stop it. We're doing so well so I don't get why."

"Hmm, we'll tell Hinotama Shuseki that you were here." Said Riku. "But we can't guarantee anything."

The door opened that moment and three people walked in.

"Eh?! Tezuka-kun? Oishi-kun?"

"Ah, Kagetsu-chan!" Ryuubi yelled cheerfully. "Wait, you know them?" He asked.

"Hai, they're my classmates." Kagetsu answered. "What are they doing here?" He asked Ryuubi.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's not that important." He answered.

"Haeru-kun, I didn't know you were in student council." Said a surprised Oishi.

"Well, I'm not technically a student council member. I'm the Sannensei Daihyouteki. (3rd year representative.)"

"Ah, souka. Well, we were just leaving. Ja ne." said Oishi and after bowing politely to the student council members, he and Tezuka left.

**_Outside:_**

"Tezuka, I don't think that went well." Oishi said nervously. "If we can't change their minds, then the tennis club will get shut down for good. We didn't even get to meet the president."

The only thing Tezuka said was, "Yudan Sezu ni ikou."

**_In the changing room with all the Regulars:_**

"Ne, Tezuka, did you get to talk to the student council?" Asked Fuji.

"Yes, but they didn't tell us much." Answered Oishi.

"We have to talk to the president." Said Tezuka.

"Eh? You didn't get to talk to the president?" Asked Eiji.

"Yea, he wasn't there. (Oishi thinks that the president is a guy) They told us to come back at another time." Answered Oishi.

"Wah! This isn't fair!" Whined Eiji. "I won't be able to play doubles with Oishi anymore."

"Eiji-senpai, don't say such things." Momo said. "That's bad luck. We won't let them close our club, we won't let them."

**_Meanwhile in the Student Council room:_**

The door opened again with a bang as a girl came strolling in while singing a song and chewing on some candy.

"Shuseki! You're late!" Yelled Ryuubi cheerfully. "We just had some visitors you missed."

"Ah, warui, Ryuu-jikei (affectionate term for an older brother/person). The candy machine was broken so I had to wait till it got fixed. What did they want?"

"It was about the clubs that you've chose to close down. They wanted to know why and if they could stop it."

"Which club?"

"Tennis."

"Tennis, eh? Hmm, well, since they were the only ones to actually come here to ask, maybe I'll reconsider. Juuhou-jikei, what do you say to a visit to the tennis team tomorrow?" She said, while smiling.

"What are you planning now, Hinotama-Shuseki?" He asked.

She just smiled. "This will be interesting." She said.

**_Next day, Tennis club, After school practice:_**

"My, the Tennis club is sure dedicated," said the Shuseki, while watching the tennis club practicing.

"Hai, and talented, too." Added Riku. "Shuseki, are you really going to close the tennis team? They have really skilled players and they're doing really well in their competitions. Why are you closing them down?" Asked Riku.

"Riku-jikei, It's kind of complicated, actually. But to put it simply, a lot of the parents and the school board is for closing down the tennis club because 1) Cuts into study time and 2) Very dangerous and a lot of people can get hurt. It's mostly number two though. The board and the parents just don't think that middle school students should be this competitive. That's why those clubs which are dangerous are being shut down. But there will be new clubs to take place of them. The only "dangerous" sport that's not being shut down is Kendo and Martial Arts, since we're in them and the board and parents "trust" us since we're in the student council. And they told us to shut down clubs which we think is dangerous."

"Ah," said everyone, "so that's why."

"Yea… ok, let's go in for the kill." She said.

"The kill?" Asked Riku.

She laughed. "I was kidding, well, let's go in."

The tennis club members were having their daily practice when they saw seven people come inside the tennis courts.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at these strangers.

Tezuka and the Regulars also stopped what they were doing and walked up to them.

"Asahara-san, Tatsuya-san, Ishinomori-san, Haeru-san." Bowed Tezuka. The student council members bowed back.

"The student council?" Asked Oishi. "What brings the student council here?" He asked. He looked at the short girl in the middle quizzically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hinotama, Migoto, ichinen. I'm the president of the student council. I wasn't there when you came." The "short" girl said.

"A ichinen is the president?" Asked Momo. "How can that be?"

Migoto just shrugged. "I don't know, my over whelming popularity?" She said jokingly. "It just happened. Well, for those of you who don't know us, we'll introduce ourselves. She looked at Ryuubi."

"Konichiwa! Asahara, Ryuubi, Sannen. I'm the fuku-Shuseki."

"Tatsuya, Riku, ninen, kanchou (secretary). Yoroshiku."

"Ishinomori, Juuhou, Sannen, Kaikeikan. (treasurer)"

"Sannensei Daihyouteki, Haeru, Kagetsu des."

"Ninensei Daihyouteki, Hiragama, Reiketsukan."

"Ichinensei Daihyouteki, Fujimoto, Kyou, hajimemashte."

"No need to say who you are," said Juuhou. "We know who you guys are."

"I heard that you have something to say to me?" asked the Shuseki.

"Yes, Hinotama-Shuseki, we want to know why you're closing our club down." Said Oishi.

"Hmm, that question isn't that hard to answer. It's quite simple actually. I just want to close it down." Said the Shuseki. The Student Council fell anime style while sweat-dropping.

"Shuseki!" Riku yelled. "That's not a good reason, or the real reason."

"Nani?! What do you mean 'Cuz you want to?!'" yelled Momo heatedly.

"You heard me, funny looking dude. Cuz I want to. You have a problem with that? Take it up to the student council. Oh wait, that's us. Silly me" Migoto said sarcastically.

"F-f-funny looking dude?!" asked Momo. "And what you're doing is wrong! It's like dictatorship!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you've noticed that just now? You're not only funny looking, you're dumb as well." She said smirking.

"Why you little-"

"Momoshiro, stop this at once!" Said the Buchou.

Migoto laughed. "Yes, stop overreacting, funny looking dude, I was just testing you and you failed.

Hmm, that's disappointing. That means that I really have to disband the club now." She said.

"W-what test?" Momo asked. "And how did I fail it?"

"Well, I was testing your temper. And you failed when you couldn't keep your temper in. but seeing as how your captain can put you in check, I'm thinking about letting you keep your club. But, with some conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?"

"Yes, conditions, and one of them are that one of you regulars needs to join the student council. That is the main condition."

"NANI?!?!?!" Yelled the Regulars, in shock.


End file.
